


Erwin, Interrupted

by thismakesmelevi_doesntit (englandwouldfalljohn)



Series: Yes, Commander: A Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Military Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/thismakesmelevi_doesntit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny ficlet while the macaroni boils, because mac & cheese and smut are two of the best things ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin, Interrupted

Erwin stretched his tired muscles along the length of the couch as one form of tension was exchanged for another. Moaning softly, he tipped his head back, golden hair fanning across the cushions as the creamy skin of his neck arched into the pale pink of firm lips. _Yes_ , he whispered, _there… just there…_

A hand trailed teasingly up the length of his aching erection, not enough pressure, not enough friction, not enough _Levi_ , he begged, _Levi, please, please!_

He froze at the sound of someone coughing, his eyes flying open in terror.

The door clicked shut as narrow shoulders rested back against the wood, one knee bending just above a leather clad boot, arms folding across a sculpted chest.

Torn between his humiliation and the desperate need to finish, Erwin remained motionless. Even the act of breathing seeming too disruptive in the heavy, stale air of his office.

Pushing off the door while quickly turning the lock behind him, Levi moved across the room silently, licking his lips as his eyes locked on the strong fingers still encircling that magnificent cock.

"It’s Captain." Erwin's eyes widened. "And it looks like you could use a hand. _Commander._ "


End file.
